narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Setsuna Uchiha
Status All Uchiha except Sasuke, Itachi and Madara are killed off by the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and Itachi died by illness afterwards. So, Setsuna should be deceased, not "presumed". Besides, he is way too old to be "presumed" deceased, being from Tobirama's generation. Yatanogarasu 14:38, March 31 2010 (UTC) *So was Madara. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) **Point is, he should be "deceased", not "presumed". Just like Kagami. Yatanogarasu 14:41, March 31 2010 (UTC) Name Has it actually been confirmed that his name is Setsuna? I know in chapter 399 it mentions how there were some Uchiha that inherited Madara's will but in the English version it says (Madara). Is that for the Japanese characters in the background or was it somehow saying that it could be Madara? :"References Third Databook, page 186" ''~SnapperT '' 06:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::You beat me to it, Snapper2. Oh well....Ryne 91 (talk) 06:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah his name was given in the databook. So he's not Madara.--Cerez™☺ 06:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Certainty about background * "Tired of the Second Hokage's suspicions against the Uchiha clan, he plotted to take back the supremacy held by the Senju clan." How certain is this information? * Is it from the Databook? * Is it basically Tobi's story attributed to him because of the picture? I ask because on the article about the Uchiha Clan this is stated: * "Over the years, some Uchiha, such as Setsuna, have figured out this motive's true meaning, and tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, but they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Senju had already completely suppressed the Uchiha." It made me wonder whether the databook supported Tobi's untrustworthy account --Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 5:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's from the third databook.--''Deva '' 15:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Referenced now.--Cerez365™ 15:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) So this is a quote? Or if it is paraphrased, wouldn't it be better to convert it to a direct quote? (Or a translated quote?) Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as if the Databook is supporting Tobi's recruitment speech which is quite significant. Especially for people that only read the manga or watch the anime. --Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 15:43, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :What reason is there to discredit what Tobi has said? As for what it is, I'm assuming it was a direct quote from the databook.--Cerez365™ 16:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't you have that backwards? What reason is there to trust Tobi? :-) Seriously though, Tobi's story is about 3 periods. The first period is the era of the Sage of the Six Paths. This part seems reliable because it tells what this story is about. The second period is about the mercenary era of the Uchiha clan (prior to the foundation of Konoha) and contradicts what Itachi already told. It's unknown which one is telling the truth (or if they are both telling the truth, just neglecting to tell the full story). The third part of Tobi's story is about the Uchiha clan as part of Konoha. Tobi already told a lie (the Kyubi was not a natural disaster) and some of his other statements are questionable. So, Tobi's story got less reliable the longer he talked, and he was trying to recruit Sasuke. Anyway, that's my opinion and it's not the most relevant aspect. I'll know when the manga ends. You said: "As for what it is, I'm assuming it was a direct quote from the databook." That's my point! I think the article should clarify what is actually in the Databook; and what is Tobi's story connected to a picture connected to a Databook name. As you can probably tell, I have no idea what sort of information is in the Databook. --Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 17:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, the Databook just supplies additional information while staying true to the story as it is known. For example, the Uchiha Massacre will have a different version in each Databook. With that in mind, shouldn't the article be something like: :According to Tobi, Setsuna Uchiha was one of the Uchiha that were suspicious about the Second Hokage's motivation when giving the Uchiha clan the responsibility over the Konoha Military Police and plotted to take back the supremacy held by the Senju clan. This would make the article more consistent with the Uchiha Clan article.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 15:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No I meant what I said. You're assuming Tobi is lying without knowing his full story, just because Madara was resurrected. I'm sure each half of Mū still considers themselves Mū, the same could be said for Zetsu. It'd be really dumb as a writer to have fabricate so much history only for us to have to go back and say it was a lie. If you can't trust one thing Tobi says, then everything should be discredited.—Cerez365™ 15:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm assuming !?! I have an opinion about Tobi's story. You're assuming that just because I have an opinion, my proposed changes make the article biased. Read what I wrote! The Uchiha Clan article uses phrases like: "According to Tobi...", "Tobi claimed...". I believe it's appropriate to use a similar phrasing here, as the history of the Uchiha have seen quite a few changes since the start of the manga.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 16:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Like I said before. You contradicted yourself when you said one part of Tobi's story was more credible than others. To get really technical, Tobi never said that Setsuna abandoned Konoha or anything about Setsuna at all, Kishimoto drew him there. You'd have to say something like "While Tobi was recounting his version of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Setsuna was drawn there" which is much different from quoting Tobi.--Cerez365™ 16:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::*facepalm* I'm reading what I wrote...and then looking at your replies. *sigh* And it's currently manga fact that one part of Tobi's story is more credible than the other...or have you forgotten that lie about the Kyubi Attack. And now you're resorting to sarcasm. Whatever. I'm done discussing this with you.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 19:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC)